The Fight
by Artemisa-arcanum
Summary: A fight between our favorite couple. A few years after book seven provided they survive it. Ten points to whoever can guess which is which before the last paragraphs. Written before HBP but could still fit that line.


Summary - A fight between our favorite couple. A few years after book seven (provided they survive it). Ten points to whoever can guess which is which before the last paragraphs.

Disclaimer - I owned HP and I was happy. Then I woke up and realized I still don't. Bummer. Last I checked, it still belongs to J.K. Rowling and those nice people from Warner. But if she who owns HP likes this, she can have it, provided I survive the heart attack at finding out that she does.

Disclaimer #2 - For some reason it's always easier to write them fighting, no matter the circumstances.

ooooo

**The Fight.**

"Stay with me tonight."

"We've had this conversation before."

"I know you want to."

"Believe it."

"So stay."

"What would your neighbors say?"

"They'd be envious."

"Of me or you?"

"Probably both."

ooooo

We kiss and it's like being on fire. I can sense where this is going and it's both wonderful and frightening at the same time. I can't bear it anymore. I'd better leave before...

Of course. I should have known that refusing would turn the emotions to anger. We're both too hotheaded and passion often turns easily into blazing row. And the other way around too.

It's thrilling and exiting, as well as tiring and frustrating.

We wouldn't have it any other way.

ooooo

"I can't believe you can be so pig-headed about this."

"_I_ can't believe you're acting like this."

"So you really mean it. No sex until we're married."

"_Of course_ I mean it. I meant it when we agreed to it..."

"_I_ never agreed to it. _You_ took a one sided decision on this."

"_I_ can't help it if you were afraid we were going to die before actually being together."

"I can't believe you're throwing that in my face. Harry was missing. We _all_ thought he was dead. What else would I think?"

"You could have had a little faith in him. Didn't we see him beat worse odds than that?"

"So I lost faith for a moment. _That_ shouldn't mean we had to take celibacy vows."

"You lost faith and tried to seduce me with a _'We might die tomorrow so let's do it' _speech. I did the only thing I could, swore we would wait 'cause we made a promise to Harry."

"I admit you were right."

"What? Can I have a repeat of that? You're actually admitting I was right about something?"

"Don't change the subject. Just because it was right then, it does not follow that we have to keep on waiting. We're all safe. We won. Why can't we just enjoy ourselves?"

"I'm old-fashioned. Besides, I made a promise. I'm not going to break it."

"I know you want to do this too. You can't fool _me_. You're just as human as I am."

"Of course I want to be with you, _you_ _ninny_. That is not the point."

"Then please _explain_ the point to me." Dripping sarcasm.

"Because I don't want a romp on the sheets. I want it proper and for real. I want to wake up every day with you by my side and know that neither one of us will leave."

"Still..."

"No. Not until we're married. You already agreed to that. If you would just agree on a date..." Pleading tone.

"We're too young to get married." Impatiently.

"Then we've reached a breaking point."

"Are you saying we should break up over _this_?"

"Are _you_?"

ooooo

I watch her as she fumes over my comments while I mull over hers. Why are be both so stubborn? I love her. I want to be with her. She wants to be with me. What could be the problem in the picture?

We can't agree. Between us lies a reckless promise made one horrible night in despair. Trying to hold on to some sanity while our best friend was missing. A friend who had made us promise to meet on the other side of the war. To make time for marriage, families and jobs. We couldn't lose hope just because he had been taken from us.

I never regretted that moment. Harry came back and the three of us made it to the other side.

Who would have thought that real life would be tougher than saving the world?

ooooo

How can he be so infuriating? How can he be so sweet? I see how his face is troubled about this and I have to make myself stay angry to keep my focus on the issue.

How can he still bring up something that happened when we were practically kids? I remember that terrible night when Harry was taken too. We didn't go to sleep, or even pretend to. We were so shocked to say anything, to uncertain to try. Harry was always our buffer, the axle to our spinning friendship, without him we spun out of control. In more ways than one.

I don't regret what happened, or more to the point, what didn't happen that night.

But it's different now. We're grown ups now. We want to be together, but we can't agree on how.

ooooo

"I don't want to break up."

"Neither do I."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life and my heart."

"Do you love me?"

"You know I do."

"Do you want to marry me?"

"Of course!"

"Then let's quit stalling and set a date. Everything else, we can work out along the way."

ooooo

I stare at Ron in disbelief. I can't figure out how we got to this. Of course, I want to marry him. There couldn't be anyone else but him for me. I've known that for years.

Fine. I'll respect his decision to wait until it's _proper_. I'll just have to make sure it's proper as soon as possible.

ooooo

I can't believe I finally got Hermione to set a date because she was _horny_. Life sometimes works out better than you thought.

Funnier too.

_hphphphph_

A bit short. The result of an all nighter. My friends thought it was hilarious. Let me know what _you_ think. ;-).

I have other stories and I would love it if you'd like to take a stroll through them. Don't get me wrong. I write for the sake of writing, but I post them 'cause I love feedback.

Artemisa27


End file.
